


Dark Knight

by Genuka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bunny Farm Escapee, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, M/M, Magical Bond, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Potter Luck, Random Updates, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: Luna lifted the veil of lies just long enough for Harry to get a peek at the truth. Needless to say Harry wasn't happy. Realizing there is more to this war Harry decides to do something he had been wanting to try ever since meeting Tom in the chamber... Heal Tom Riddle. The question now is who will survive his choice and what will the world look like when he's done....





	1. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veltaio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veltaio/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [j99450](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j99450/gifts), [ShadowsWithoutHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsWithoutHope/gifts), [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [rowenasheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenasheir/gifts), [crankypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankypants/gifts).



It was just before the winter holidays and Slughorn had decided to throw a social holiday party for people he deemed to be important or talented among the students. Harry hadn't really wanted to come but since Dumbledore had asked him to play collectable for the man's social collection habits he was stuck. At least Luna had agreed to come with him, even if he was stuck wearing the wizarding version of the standard penguin suit.

Harry was just coming back towards the party from his failed attempt to figure out Draco's strange behavior when Luna found him and motioned him to follow. Curious, Harry did so wanting to know what had his friend acting more strangely than normal. What he saw & heard tore apart his heart.

"Come on, just a bit longer," Ron coaxed. "We just need to put up with this insanity for a little while longer then we can get out of here and Harry will get what is coming to him."

"The arrogant sod. Putting our families at risk just to save his own skin," came Seamus' brogue echoing down the hall, dripping with disgust. "I'm glade he wont be able to get away."

"The gold for being his friend was a nice bonus," Ron agreed wholeheartedly. "Though I still can't talk my sister out of wanting to be Lady Potter. I told her that Dean was a good bloke but she wants Potter, or at least one of his kids. Mum wasn't happy, had to obliviate her. I'm still not sure if she's actually decided that he really is family or if we're only supposed to keep the golden brat in the light."

Harry's heart was breaking. He fought to control the sudden spike of blinding rage just as he had done all year. Luna's calming hand brought him gently out of the blind rage that had deafened him to the change in conversation to Qudditch. He knew it was he very same rage that he had been attributing to Voldemort. A finger against his lips kept him quiet and anchored back in reality as he silently followed his friend away from the two traitorous boys. Once they were safely away Luna stopped, holding out her arms she caught Harry just as the betrayal hit him full force. Harry broke down against her sobbing into her shoulder and soaking Luna's shirt until it started dripping down her skin. She stood there and gently held her friend as he cried.

Once Harry was done she looked him in the eye, pulling his head up with hands cupping his face, her eyes perfectly clear. "Harry, this war is being fought over more than what you've been told. Whatever you choose, know that I stand with you and will follow only you. Dark, Light, or Grey, I follow you," Luna told him firmly before turning him gently and sending him down a safe hallway back in the directions of the dorms.

Harry left down the hallway in a zombie-like daze, wondering how this could have happened. He wondered about this and who his real friends were. This revelation less than 5 minutes after having heard Snape try to help Draco with whatever task he was performing for Voldemort made Harry honestly question if he was on the right side. He would have to find out more... about his so called enemies an maybe his supposed friends as well.

First things first, he would have to decide if he was still going to the Burrow for the Christmas Holidays. A moment's serious thought told him immediately that he couldn't do anything except what he would have done if he didn't know of Ron's betrayal. As a result he watched and waited, trying very hard to never give away that anything was wrong. Pretending nothing was wrong or different was something he had learned early in life thanks to the Dursleys. As a result it wasn't altogether overly hard to ignore Ron's betrayal while at the Burrow, it had also netted him a chance to fight Bellatrix even if only briefly.

Coming back home to Hogwarts wasn't much different than usual. Lavender was hanging off of Ron again, Hermione was scolding him for not understanding the pedestal that everyone had placed him upon and taking appropriate consideration of it. Everything was sickeningly normal. A chance met gaze for a moment in time with Luna in the corridor reminded him that he had at least one person completely on his side even if she was younger than him and probably had even less information about this insane war. Then he attended Dumbledore's third special lesson and realized that he had to get Slughorn's memory before deciding anything at all. That meant that he was still stuck in limbo between both sides and neither side knew it.

Harry tried everything he could think of to get that memory while getting his school work done all the while he kept thinking about what he had learned. Snape's Unbreakable Vow, Ron's betrayal and the likely betrayal of other members of the light, Ginny's interest in him combined with her attempts to date Dean Thomas. Ron's encounter with Romilda Vane's love potion and the poisoned wine brought a welcome temporary relief to his thoughts as Harry moved in the moment and maintained his position as the golden boy, saving Ron's life.

Ron's mishap with the potion laced chocolate was also extremely weird, creepy in a couple of different ways, and prime blackmail material. Harry had plans to use the information and the discretely snapped pictures to get an audience with Draco Malfoy. He never got the chance, at least not until nearly three months later when he found his school yard rival in the bathroom. An event that turned out spectacularly badly with the blond trying to crucio him the moment he tried to speak and Harry instinctively using an unknown spell that he had read less than twenty minutes before.

The shock of unknowingly causing so much damage to Draco had him hiding in a nearby classroom as Snape healed the blond. Harry could hear the healing chant as he waited, trying to sort out what the hell had happened before finally giving it up as a bad job as Snape stood off to one side, holding his godson in his arms. The man wasn't absolutely certain that Harry wasn't also hurt despite Draco obviously being worse off. 

"Potter," Snape said harshly. Harry held up his hand in a wait gesture, pulling the old potions text he had been using all year from his robes.

"I swear I had no idea what the spell did. I'd only read it less than half an hour ago. I was upset that he'd cursed Katie but I wanted to talk to him about something else. I spoke his name and he started trying to curse me. I recognized the beginning of one of the Unforgivables and reacted blindly. I have no idea who owned this book before me but it made potions... It reminded me why I wanted to take your class so badly before you went after me and before the Slytherins started adding extra ingredients to every potion I tried to make. I... need to talk to Voldemort," Harry admitted, not resisting one bit as the book was taken from him, summoned straight into the older wizard's already full hands.

"We must see the Headmaster over this incident. You will say _nothing_ about wishing to speak to the Dark Lord. We will discuss this _later_ ," Snape hissed his shock barely tempering his fury as he hustled both boys towards the infirmary. Harry accompanied him meekly, surrendering his wand as willingly as he had the text book.

Harry was shocked at how lenient his punishment turned out to be, vividly reminded of Snape's punishment for surviving Remus' attack in the man's own fifth year. Punishment for threatening to reveal Remus' condition for all that he had taken the place of Sirius and his father in the equation. An unknown number of Saturday detentions with resultant removal from the Quidditch team for inability to play during games was something he was certain was impossibly light. Harry was brought sharply back to the situation at hand by raised voices.

"No! You will not do to them what you did to me! You will not punish Draco for being the one hurt Slytherin in this situation! You and I both know that Potter should have been expelled a thousand times over by now," Snape snarled.

"And had I done so at your request you would both be dead," Dumbledore said flatly, immediately silencing the dour man.

"Perhaps that would have been better, barring Professor Snape's death," Harry didn't realize he had spoken allowed until he heard the sharp intake of breath from both men.

"If you feel you must die then at least ensure that it is at the proper moment, my boy," Dumbledore said softly. Snape made a cross between a wounded sound, choking, and voiceless raw fury before forcing his emotions behind what all of them knew to be Occlumency shields.

"Professor Dumbledore if you won't punish me properly for my actions than I see no reason to speak to you. I am not a pawn or a child to be placated with sweet words. Good day, _sir_ ," Harry said sharply, marching out of the office in pure fury at the condescension of being _handled_.

The older man's words were a particularly nasty confirmation of his suspicions about the light. He wasn't just supposed to commit murder but also probably expected to die in their service to the _Greater Good_. Even though the Christian religion had a similar concept there was always a choice in the matter matched with peace and goodness that you could _see_ working with amazing results. What Dumbledore was doing looked like a twisted version of that concept to Harry's slowly opening eyes. As far as Harry could tell there was no choice being given in _this_ mess and it made him sick.

Harry wasn't expecting the long potion stained fingers of Professor Snape to grip his shoulder shortly after leaving and for them to further silently steer him towards the dungeons. Finding himself in the man's office, on the other hand, wasn't exactly a surprise after the firm grip had appeared on his shoulder.

''Sit," Snape ordered softly, guiding Harry to one of the student chairs in front of his desk. Harry sat and watched as the man took his own seat. They studied each other silently for a good twenty minutes before Snape spoke again, breaking the silence. " _I_ am the Half Blood Prince and I want to know why you seek a meeting with the Dark Lord. Your actions in the Headmaster's office prove that you are learning _something_ useful but I can not yet determine if it indicates maturity, wisdom, or arrogance and spoiled rage."

"I have reason to suspect that I will be betrayed, _again_ , by the so called light. I want a word with Voldemort so that I can find out what his side actually fights for, not just what Dumbledore says on the matter. I want to know if I can walk away or at least choose a side myself instead of it being chosen for me," Harry explained honestly.

"Again?" Snape asked mildly. Harry met his gaze levelly and refused to elaborate. "I will convey your request but I warn you now he will want a token of your sincerity."

"I know something is going on with you and Draco. I'm willing to help if you all will allow it," Harry offered immediately.

"We shall see... As a part of your punishment, that you will submit to willingly, you will hand over your special cloak to me for safe keeping, and re-brew the entire year's potions in your detentions with me complete with essays. I will not let you remain mostly unpunished as the Headmaster would have you," Snape informed him grimly.

"What do you expect? He's literally grooming me for murder," Harry said mirthlessly.

"Yes, he is," Snape agreed regretfully.

"When you talk to him tell him that Dumbledore is looking at Slughorn's memory of a conversation they had on a rare piece of magic about the soul. He'll know what I mean," Harry requested as he got up to leave, recognizing his dismissal.

"I shall," Snape promised warily. "There will be a price later but I shall deliver your message."

"That's all I ask," Harry said softly before heading out the door.


	2. Dreams and Plots

Two days later Harry woke up screaming from the pain of Voldemort's fury at the news. His instinctive mental lashing out in response to the intense pain caused the furious wizard to turn his attention to the sixth year Gryffindor through their bond. Harry abruptly found his mental self collapsed and breathing hard on a memory of the marble floor in the ministry's atrium.

" _Harry Potter!_ " came the furious sibilant voice of the Dark Lord. Through the pain Harry could just barely make out that he was being circled just like the night that Sirius had died.

"'ello," Harry greeted him groggily, still in too much pain to focus correctly.

"If this, your message, is true you will aid Draco in his task and rescue whatever pieces of myself that you can to be delivered to me. The adjusted instructions will be carried to you both by Severus. Once this second token is complete we will talk again and you will have 24 hours of safety to choose where your loyalties lie. My people will be instructed to answer your questions honestly," Voldemort instructed before violently ejecting Harry back into consciousness.

"Blimey Harry! What happened?" Ron asked upon realizing that Harry was awake and somewhat coherent.

"Snake bastard," Harry both cursed and answered.

"Better you than me," Finnegan muttered quietly before raising his voice to ask. "Do we need to put up silencing charms then?"

"No, he was just really angry about something. It's fine now," Harry said with a wince as he tenderly touched his still throbbing scar. Everyone grumbled at being woken up but turned over to go back to sleep, recognizing that the danger of more screams was past.

"You should tell Dumbledore," Ron said earnestly.

"Ron he was furious about an uncooked meal, nothing important," Harry lied before stubbornly forcing himself back to sleep.

The next morning both Harry and Draco were called to Snape's Office. Harry didn't begrudge the other youth his mix of fear and hatred as this was the first time they had seen each other since the bathroom incident. The childish shove was out of line though.

"Draco, seal the room," Snape murmured neutrally as he studied Harry with a curious expression. Draco tensed but obeyed, securing the office with basic wards, privacy spells and other things to ensure they wouldn't be bothered, interrupted, or overheard. Once everything was secure and everyone was seated they spent another twenty minutes studying each other before Harry broke the silence.

"He said you would have the details Professor. I passed off waking up screaming again last night as him being pissed at an under cooked meal. I'm fairly sure they just took it as a nightmare involving him since it sounded ridiculous even to me. We're also supposed to be trying to rescue the pieces that Dumbledore is finding and destroying," Harry reported softly. "I don't know how much he told you or how much Draco is supposed to know so I wont go further."

"So the bond _does_ work for direct communication," Snape murmured thoughtfully.

"Sir?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Draco when you were injured a few days ago Potter wanted a word with you about contacting our lord. The conversation about the Bell girl was to be a cover. However, because you attacked before he finished speaking to you he reacted blindly and used a spell he had read recently and knew nothing about on instinct. Somehow Potter here had gotten his hands on one of my old text books and as a result you faced one of my personally crafted spells in inexperienced hands," Snape explained softly. Draco shivered visibly, more than aware of hat his godfather was capable of when pushed.

"Oh," Draco said weakly.

"Yes, oh. As he managed to speak to me afterwards our lord still received his request. As a further result Potter has been officially assigned to aid you in your task along with myself being assigned to check his sincerity. Additionally the requirements of the task have been modified, instead of killing Dumbledore we are to disarm him and capture him. He will not be leaving the grounds but instead be hung helpless in the middle of the Great Hall when the others arrive. Proof that he is immeasurably weakened and that even Hogwarts is not safe if we choose not to allow it to be. It will be up to Potter to decide if that night he plays at being the kidnap victim forced to watch before being dragged away or an active participant, declaring himself to our side in the process," Snape explained. "There is a great likelihood that whichever he picks he will still have to choose a side."

"But you gave me a choice and that means the world," Harry breathed closing his eyes in relief. This made Draco realize that Harry had been given even less choice about his place than any of the members of the Dark or their children had.

"Yes, until we make our move you are to continue acting as the golden boy. Messages will be passed either between the two of you when you fight or pass in the halls. Alternatively you will receive messages from me similarly or during detention with me. Do not be surprised if you start earning detentions Draco or are asked to assist me while Potter is in detentions during the Saturday's he's earned for this spell debacle. We will need to teach him the hierarchy both in Slytherin house and among those sworn to our lord," Snape said pointedly.

Both boys murmured a "Yes sir."

"I had finished the way into the castle but not managed to get Dumbledore yet," Draco admitted shamefacedly.

"What did you do?" Harry asked curiously, seeing the look on his rival's face he hastily explained. "I just want to compare it to the ways I know in and out of the castle. I'm not trying to steal your idea or stop you or anything... not now. Besides, I want to know if it has anything to do with the vanishing cabinet you keep messing with and the one in Borgins and Burkes."

Draco's shocked look and Snape's flinch told Harry everything.

"So you fixed it then. Alright, that's not a bad idea but there are passages that are already in place we can use. I bet Professor Snape knows which ones the staff know about and what they are all guarded with. See by using more than one entrance you've got a better chance of getting people in. If we do it right we can keep the students from getting hurt which will terrify more people if that's what he's after. Its like landing a touch in fencing or counting ku the way that the Native Americans in North America used to do. Its humiliating to be tagged and to know that your defenses are useless, even more when your enemy expresses contempt by leaving you unharmed except for a light tap on the nose or something. Its also a good way to get back at people who hurt you regularly because, again, it reminds them that even though you managed to get through everything you don't think they are worth doing actual damage to, that they aren't a real threat. Its one of the ways that adults can use pranks and one of the things that pranking helps refine because once you've got the humiliating stuff down you can add more dangerous elements for real damage. For example in a water balloon you can put acid instead of water," Harry explained, showing distaste over the ideas even as he explained the concepts to his attentive audience. What he didn't tell them was that he had learned these things by being on the wrong end of them at the Dursleys and barely escaping thanks to his magic. He had also learned some of them with his night time wandering of the school and the involuntary adventures each year.

"Basic trap training," Snape realized in soft wonder.

"And trap avoidance when you're the target. It also teaches hit and run fighting if you work it right," Harry nodded his agreement, smiling because they understood what he was getting at.

"Which explains why even the teachers had trouble with those demon twins," Draco concluded with a scowl.

"Draco even their own _mother_ had trouble with them. I found a way to... aim them and distract them which is one of the only reasons I get free stuff from their shop. Well that and I'm their silent partner," Harry pointed out dryly.

"Very Slytherin, Potter," Snape said grudgingly.

"The hat wanted me in Slytherin anyway but I argued with it and won," Harry admitted sheepishly much to their shock.

"The perfect camouflage," Snape muttered, impressed despite himself.

"Hiding in plain sight has kept me alive," Harry admitted. He found himself relaxing with these two more than he ever could with his other friends even before the betrayal and the shadow of doubt tainted the other bonds of friendship. "I have to admit that I considered several options before the opportunity I took fell into my lap. I had eventually figured that talking to Draco was the most likely to work even if he just sent a letter to his father to ridicule me over trying."

"Yes, my own position is intentionally uncertain and allows me to act as the unofficial liaison between both sides when necessary," Snape admitted, fully aware that both young men knew he worked with both sides.

"Sorry, its none of my business but what does Dumbledore have on you? Maybe we can get it so that you have a choice too," Harry offered.

"Its not that simple brat and the situation is one of the reasons I'm valuable to both sides and able to move freely. If that changes I will have to openly declare my allegiance and to hell with the consequences of that," Snape explained flatly. "Even if my true allegiance isn't the one I become irrevocably bound to."

"Oh... you're in a position just like mine," Harry concluded sympathetically. Snape inclined his head in agreement, silently thinking of his forced Unbreakable Vow to protect Potter and thus binding him to _Potter's_ choice until the end of his days.

"As to the true position of the Dark... equality under the law for all beings and creatures with appropriate accommodation according to special needs. The right to practice whatever magic we please without busy bodies poking their noses in barring that which would put us all at risk or overly harms the caster. The right to our traditions, the right to adopt children and teach them our ways, the right to protect those of us being abused by muggles be they relatives or not. With the final point being further separation from the muggle world. Anyone found to be dark is considered a probable threat to the established order of things," Snape summarized, carefully watching Harry's face as he spoke. "The fights... raids you hear about are often more focused on retrieving abused magicals while others aren't us at all. Most of them turned out peacefully before the Order started attacking us during retrieval missions then it started degenerating from rescue missions to all out warfare."

"We wont need to plan my kidnapping," Harry said darkly, silently agreeing to go with them willingly when the time came. Snape nodded sharply before dismissing them back to their classes.


	3. Change in Plans

Draco slammed into Harry in the hall a day or so before the fifth years had their OWL testing, hissing something that sounded nasty to any observers into his rival's ear. "Mix and match on the day. _He_ wants everyone but the goat to doubt. Proof of choice upon arrival."

"Give it a rest Malfoy! The damn spell was an accident!" Harry spat as he shoved the other wizard away. He easily slipped a sweet into the blond's pocket as both confirmation of the message being understood and further apology for the scars left from the bathroom fight.

"Tell that to Snape. He wants you in his office now, you can get lunch later," Malfoy taunted loudly but without true heat. He was still upset with the Gryffindor but had finally recognized he had been partly at fault for the bathroom mess.

"Bugger off," Harry said grumpily before immediately following the blond to Snape's office. Once inside the three quickly and efficiently worked together to ensure privacy before sitting down to talk.

"As we will not be attending lunch with everyone else I ordered us food from the elves," Professor Snape informed them, gesturing to the large meal sitting on his desk waiting for the three of them.

"Thank you sir," Harry said respectfully. Draco nodded his agreement while waiting impatiently for the real topic of discussion to appear.

"Did Draco inform you of the change in plans?" Snape asked as they all dug into the food.

"I'm supposed to muddy the water and make it uncertain if I went with you willingly except to Dumbledore so when the school is raided we play a mix of me helping and of the pretend kidnapping," Harry summarized before taking a bite of mashed potatoes. "That also fits for the time limit he gave me to ask questions freely on your side so its probably part of returning me safely if I pick Dumbledore. Right now, it looks like I'll either go Dark or Grey but not Light. I presume ensuring Dumbledore knows is so that he understands I'm making my final choice for the Light if I come back."

"Exactly, to that end we will have to start out playing by ear since I have been informed that Dumbledore is taking you somewhere on the same day the raid is planned for," Snape told the two young wizards. They nodded their understanding as he continued to outline what was planned for the raid. "Now as this was originally Draco's task he will meet the raiding party when they arrive while I ensure that most of the students are out of the halls and thus safely out of harms way. Potter's job will be dealing with Dumbledore and arranging it so that the three of us can capture him. Potter, I don't know for certain when you decided to try for our side but the old fool is completely convinced of your dedication to the Light. As such you will need to be the one to disarm him or otherwise distract him so that we can take him down."

"I'll need one or both of you to keep his attention to make it work properly. Unless he's previously compromised by something he's really quite good at telling where people are and if they are a potential threat. He also looked at me weird when I touched Voldemort's ring that he damaged and keeps wearing. Incidentally I think we should make sure that gets returned to him, its a family heirloom after all and I'd be devastated to have my cloak taken the way the ring's been taken. It may not have the same magics anymore after how Dumbledore cracked the stone but I still think he'd want it back, same with his old diary but I'm not sure where that one is kept," Harry mused, humming in thought. Both Slytherins gulped hard, not having realized the importance of the objects and immediately knowing that the Gryffindor was right.

"We only have a few days to prepare," Severus warned softly.

"Then we'd best get started," Draco said pompously.

"I'm suddenly very glad for the time crunch training of my misadventures," Harry said with a grimace. Not waiting for the other two to respond he pulled out his copy of the marauders map and fetched down his cloak from the shelf they had agreed it would stay on as part of his punishment. Actions which two arched eyebrows had him explaining with a chuckle. "The blank parchment is a hidden map of Hogwarts and Dumbledore already contacted me about our little outing. He told me to bring my cloak for some reason."

"Continue," Snape instructed, suddenly curious to see exactly what this perfectly hidden serpent was bringing so unexpectedly to the table.

Harry greatly enjoyed the quiet gasps of shock as he activated and explained the map, entrusting it temporarily to Snape for safe keeping and use during the raid.

"Both of those things explain why when you really want to hide no one can find you no matter what we try," Draco said with no little amount of awe and respect leaking into his voice.

"I know the Gryffs like keeping me in sight but why would the Snakes look for me? Except for the insults and the glares you guys don't really bother me, which is weird since I'm supposedly the ultimate enemy," Harry pointed out in puzzlement.

"You honestly didn't know we've been trying to talk to you alone since first year?" Draco asked in shock.

"You forget how Weasley and Dumbledore worked to keep him isolated," Snape pointed out. "He should know from his heir training how inexcusably rude he's been yet I've found no evidence what-so-ever of the training he received."

"Um, sorry but... what training?" Harry asked quietly, freezing both Slytherins mid grouse.

"What do you mean _what training?_ Basic wizarding etiquette, basic reading and writing, basic account and property management, basic wizarding traditions, basic potions and spells..." Draco started listing off only to trail off into horrified silence at his schoolmate's blank look. Snape swallowed hard before asking a very important question, dearly hoping his fears were unfounded.

"Harry who have you been living with since your parents died? Their full formal names please, as much as you can remember," Severus Snape, bastard extraordinaire asked softly.

"Uncle Vernon Dursley, Aunt Petunia Eloise Dursley nee Evans, and Dudley Andrew Dursley," Harry answered completely confused.

"Petunia? He put you with that spiteful magic hating _bitch?!_ " Snape demanded, angry on Harry's behalf.

"I take it you know her?" Harry asked, a little surprised at how upset the potion master had become.

"Unfortunately... this changes very little but it does explain your apparent laziness and lack of skill. Couldn't you have at least read the supplementary muggleborn books that must have come with your list?" Snape asked sourly.

"What extra books?" Harry asked in bafflement.

"He doesn't know. He has no bloody clue!" Draco muttered in shock.

"Sorry, I'm obviously missing something... what should I know?" Harry asked with a sudden feeling of foreboding.

"Nothing we can do about it now. We'll just have to fix it later," Snape muttered almost despondently.

"The first time mother sees his clothes and hears about this she'll take charge of him," Draco commented, still somewhat in shock.

"Oookayyy, back on topic. We probably shouldn't use the passage under the Whomping Willow because of both the willow and the fact that Remus used it regularly for his furry problem. The one behind the statue of the one-eyed witch is still good and only a few students even know about it. The Weasley twins had the map first before giving it to me. Ron and Hermione technically know I have the map but have probably forgotten about it since we all usually forget about it in my trunk. It was made by the marauders and can see through nearly every way of hiding as far as we could tell," Harry explained with a giant grin. "There are a couple of others we can use and neither the Room of Requirement or the Chamber of Secrets show up on the map but I know how to get to them if we need to."

"That explains so very much," Snape said softly, choosing to study Harry more than the map in front of them.

"I'm sorry it kept insulting you in third year Professor but according to Remus they specifically keyed it to you for that since you were their main target," Harry apologized sheepishly.

"And Lupin recognized it immediately, which is why he was so keen on rescuing you and the parchment," Snape concluded in displeasure.

"Erm, yeah," Harry said with a further blush of embarrassment.

"Nice," Draco taunted with a snort of amusement.

"Shut up," Harry shot back.

"Be careful Potter you still haven't paid your fare for my message delivery," Snape warned teasingly. He wasn't really planning to collect since he was ecstatic Harry was looking at more information than only what he was being force fed. They quickly went back to plotting, working out bits and pieces that could be thrown together in different combinations when the time came. The lunch hour ended too quickly but by that point they had agreed they couldn't do much more than wing the rest of it.

"Potter... drop off what you feel you absolutely can't leave behind with me tomorrow. If someone asks say you ruined one of my experimental healing potions and that I am confiscating them for a week as punishment. Everything else will be replaced even if it has to come out of my own pocket to do so," Snape ordered before kicking them out for class.

"Thanks Professor," Harry said with a shy smile before scampering off to class.

Snape was shocked at how little was in the bundle Harry made a large show of angrily putting on his desk. It was just before his first class the next morning in front of that entire class so he wasn't surprised at how antagonistic they both had to be to play their parts.

"Here you go _Professor_ ," Harry practically spat, the twinkle of mischief in his eye only visible to Snape.

Harry's bundle of personal valuables really wasn't all that big. He had already handed over the marauder's map and he was supposed to use his cloak tomorrow night. As a result the pile mostly consisted of his firebolt, his photo album, and the enchanted knife from Sirius. His OWL results and other personally and officially important papers were hidden inside his photo album, proof of both legal and personal accomplishments to match the good memories. He had thought about bringing the broken communication mirror that could have saved his godfather but chose to leave it, not wanting the risk/temptation to try and talk to Remus. Of course he wasn't even sure he would be allowed his wand once he got to Voldemort's side for all the thought he put into his meager choices of valuables.

"You are missing that blasted cloak brat. When I said everything you would feel your heart ripping open to see destroyed barring your wand I meant _everything_ ," Snape pointed out levelly with just a touch of smugness mixed with the nasty he was portraying.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to bring it to him tomorrow, said he would need it," Harry informed/reminded him sharply.

"I don't care. You destroyed a very important experimental healing potion. If the Headmaster wants to wander around invisible he doesn't need your infernal cloak. Heaven knows he knows enough magic to cast a simple invisibility spell," Snape sneered, causing Harry's eyes to widen in surprise then understanding dawned. Removing the cloak from the equation kept it from getting lost and would allow a general finite to end the spell if something happened to Harry when they tried to jump Dumbledore. "I want it in my hands in the next twenty minutes or your detention for insolence tonight immediately after you are done your classes will be extended to the next two days as well."

Harry forced himself to gulp audibly and used his wand to summon his cloak down from the dorm room. It arrived just as the bell sounded. Snape snatched the cloak out of the air with false contempt.

"I'll see you for lunch Professor, I have a half day," Harry muttered just loud enough to be heard by everyone as he started moving towards the door.

"Bring Draco with you, its time to end this foolish rivalry before it gets properly deadly," Snape ordered before turning back to his class of third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

Harry dramatically bolted from the room, playing it up a bit for everyone's benefit only to nearly collide with Luna.

"Luna?" Harry asked in surprise as they heard the door to the potions classroom slam shut.

"Hello Harry, you've made a decision then?" Luna asked airily.

"Dark or Grey," Harry breathed, afraid that despite her promise she would turn away from him or report him to Dumbledore. Luna nodded her happy understanding.

"Then I had best make sure that Professor Snape has my bag as well. I will see the three of you later," Luna told him before happily skipping away towards class.

"I guess she's going to come with us... fuck. Snape's not going to be happy about the last minute change," Harry muttered as he hurried off to his own class through the empty corridors. Thankfully he only lost points for being late rather than getting a detention, not that it mattered since after tomorrow he wouldn't be at Hogwarts any more.


	4. Lunch Meeting

Lunch time came quickly and found the three men plus one ditzy Ravenclaw in Professor Snape's office. How she managed to stay perfectly unseen while they warded the room baffled all three of them. It was only Luna's forceful setting of her bottomless bag on the desk that revealed her presence.

"Lovegood?! What are you doing in here?" Snape asked, whirling around to face the sudden noise with wand drawn.

"I'm going with Harry of course and you needed my bag to put with Harry's things. I may not have made the official vow yet but I will. I just have to talk to Harry's twins before we can officially swear our loyalty to Harry. I will get what remains of the diary, Harry will retrieve the ring when you capture the Headmaster since he has the right bloodline. I will also get Harry's sword back from the Headmaster's office, its his birthright after all. Don't let Harry eat with the other students until you leave or he will have trouble fighting the potions to go with us," Luna informed them dreamily. She left via house elf while the three boys just stood there in stunned silence.

"Yeah, she gets like this. Unfortunately or fortunately she's usually right. I also have no idea what vow she's talking about so don't ask me," Harry informed them, breaking the stupor.

"Good thing we knew about this early," Draco snarked.

"I honestly had no clue until this morning when I dropped off my stuff in front of those third years," Harry pointed out, holding up his hands in a plea for mercy. Draco grumbled but let it drop.

"If Lovegood is to be believed then that simplifies the list we have to try and complete before leaving. There is a diadem we must find hidden in the Room of Requirement. Lovegood just covered the other pieces we are certain are in Hogwarts," Snape reviewed uncertainly.

"I know where one is. Its near the vanishing cabinet but I'm not sure its the right one," Draco said with a frown of concern.

"He said it would likely feel like the ring and his Diary but possibly more so," Snape elaborated.

"Ah... okay, very bad and don't touch directly if at all possible," Harry concluded with a grimace, having been the only one of them to deal in some way with both.

Snape had been given the list of things to look for only the night before since Voldemort had realized that Harry had no clue what his Horcruxes looked like aside from the ring and Diary. The fact that the man had already checked all of the others he could reach hadn't arisen but was in reality part of the reason for his fury the night he spoke to Potter over the bond. Though, admittedly, the news of the memory had been almost as bad for his temper.

"Want to explain that?" Draco asked archly.

"Ginny opened the Chamber of Secrets in second year using Voldemort's Diary and I'm pretty sure the curse that's killing Dumbledore came from the ring," Harry summarized.

"It did," Snape agreed, inclining his head in acknowledgement. "The curse is no longer present on the ring and is relatively safe to handle though I could only keep the Headmaster from dying immediately from it, extending how long until it killed finally him. I wasn't aware of who created the curse or why beyond the basics until just now."

"Right, if these things are what I think they are then I think I know why the Dark Lord has been unstable. I just haven't figured out how to fix it yet if its even possible. The other upside to me going with you is that I can look at him directly which will let me see his magic and how badly tangled or damaged it is," Harry muttered aloud, not realizing he had spoken of his magic sight until he noticed them staring at him.

"You can see magic?" Draco asked in shock.

"Erm, yes, but I don't usually talk about it... why? can't you?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"That particular ability is extremely rare," Snape explained, holding the bridge of his nose in an attempt to hold off a migraine.

"Lovely, I'm even more of a freak than before," Harry snarked moodily. He wasn't expecting the sharp words to counter it that came from his professor.

"You are _not_ a freak and if I ever hear you call yourself that again you'll be over my knee for a good spanking in a heartbeat!" Snape practically snarled, snapping his head up to stare into Harry's eyes with burning orbs of onyx. "I don't care what that bitch of an aunt has told you, you are not a freak!"

"Yes, sir," Harry said in a stunned voice as he processed the idea that his most hated professor until recently didn't see him as an abomination worthy only of destruction. That... made Harry indescribably happy.

"I think we need a change of scene before we both decide we need to murder Potter's worthless relatives. Let's go find the stupid diadem," Draco suggested, just as upset as his godfather.

They quickly ate the lunch that had been waiting for them the entire time and headed for the seventh floor corridor. Draco opened the correct room full of junk for them and led them along his usual path to get to the vanishing cabinet. When they got close to the cabinet Harry could feel something like an itching beneath his skin. He didn't notice as he was drawn to reach for the open case with the Diadem inside until Snape grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Did you yourself not say that we should not touch it?" Snape asked softly once he had properly gotten Harry's attention.

Harry took a deep breath before blowing it out and nodding reluctantly, fighting with himself not to simply snatch it up and keep it safe in any way possible. Snape quickly conjured a silk bag and levitated the treasure into it, charming the bag not to open on accident and to hide what was inside. 

"Potter... you did well and I hope you figure out what you need to heal the Dark Lord, none of the rest of us has managed it and we've tried. It only ever made him worse," Severus admitted. "If you can get your damnable luck to heal him... I'll find something you badly want or need."

"I met him once, an almost sane version of him, in second year. I always regretted not being able to see the pain in his eyes stop hurting, even when he was trying to kill me. I just couldn't figure out what was wrong to try and fix it. Then Dumbledore started his private lessons with me this year. He tried to make me hate Voldemort more but it backfired and everything made so much more sense. So when we got to what started changing him, hurting him, I had decided I didn't want him dead. I might kneel to him but my goal is to find a way to heal him _then_ find out what he really wants. Whatever I tell him will be the truth but... what we're looking at, this magic he did, is an abomination and it needs to be reversed if he's going to come back to himself. Something that I hope you'll help me with," Harry said with a far away look and a soft smile.

"Then I will help," Snape informed him gravely.

"He will have to do part of the healing work but if we can just _show_ him...." Harry said in clear frustration. Snape nodded his understanding as they left the room and went their separate ways. Snape quickly disappearing down towards the dungeon, holding on to the bag and the Diadem safely inside it.

Once back in his quarters Snape violently cursed the promise Dumbledore forced on him about not helping Harry without being directly told to or asked. The only way around it was the brat to acknowledge that he _owned_ Severus and for the Dark Mark to become a moot point in some way. The potions master ensured that everything going with them would be safely shrunk and stored with his emergency potions pouch. He then indulged in ruthless points loss while tracking students out of bounds and later out of bed after hours.


	5. An Unusual Raid

The next day Harry met up with Dumbledore for whatever jaunt they were going to take. Knowing that the man didn't yet know of his pending change of allegiance Harry was surprised at having to promise to leave Dumbledore behind if he was ordered to flee. The Headmaster had been amused at the confiscation of Harry's cloak and confided that Harry had only been going to use it so that he could by-pass Snape in favor of bed when they got back.

The revelation that the Headmaster could apparate through the wards of the school was an unexpected bonus of this little jaunt. Being required to force Dumbledore to drink the poison just to pocket a stupid locket, on the other hand, hurt and terrified Harry more than he was willing to admit. Facing the Inferi wasn't much better but he would never again forget how too fight those damned cursed corpses. Needless to say both events certainly added another strike, each, against the man and the so called light. The apparation back was _nasty_ with how weak the poison and fight had made Dumbledore so it was a relief to find Draco waiting for them, wand raised as if he were still working alone.

"Potter," Draco greeted nastily.

"Draco," Harry greeted right back, his tone wary.

"You don't want to do this Draco," Dumbledore warned, pulling himself free and keeping Harry behind him just as Snape stepped out of the shadows to stand behind his godson.

"No, of course he doesn't. Draco isn't a killer but then that's what you asked me to do isn't it? Become your murderer?" Snape said angrily.

"Expelliarmus!" came from behind in a familiar pissed off voice. Except it didn't wiz past to strike one of the Slytherins but hit Dumbledore in the back, sending him to his knees and his wand into the air for Harry to catch. The old man could feel the vibrations of Harry's steps as he walked across the floor of the tower where they had landed only to pull the Gaunt ring off of his finger.

"This doesn't belong to you," Harry said softly, almost gently.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked feebly.

"You really shouldn't have ignored me when I asked for help or paid Ron to be my friend," Harry informed him. Turning to his co-conspirators he started to fill them in with a shudder. "There were traps and enchantments so he sacrificed some of his blood to open the way and he made me force feed him a nasty potion before we had to fight off Inferi. Those stupid corpses nearly got to keep me."

"May I see? He needs to be alive after all," Severus requested. Harry grimaced but nodded his head, refusing to fight back while the older wizard searched his memories.

Snape pulled out of the other wizard's recent memories with a grunt, recognizing the potion as one he had created for Voldemort in his youth with a very odd counter. He wasted no time in spelling first a beozar then a single mint leaf twined with a Unicorn hair into the old man's stomach, neutralizing the potion as long as he ate nothing else for 24 hours and nothing with citrus in it for an additional month. Snape's next step was to cut off the cursed right arm and cauterize the stump with dark magic fire, dragging a scream of pain out of Dumbledore just as the raiding party arrived to watch.

"Nothing to eat for 24 hours and nothing with citrus for the next month or the potion will reactivate and wont stop until you are incinerated from the inside out. The Dark Lord was kind enough to inform me that amputation combined with a dark magical fire to cleanse the wound would finish isolating the curse to your removed arm, keeping you alive. Potter has asked to see our side, pending his decision he will be returned unharmed, _provided_ no one other than you is aware that he is leaving with us tonight willingly. You can thank Potter for your life and the lack of damage to the students, his argument was quite Slytherin. No doubt he will collect the life debt in due time," Severus sneered, spelling the older man silent and binding him with magical ropes when he tried to object through the pain.

"Why isn't Draco killing him?! And why is Potter not dead or at least injured?!" Bellatrix demanded as Severus levitated the weakly struggling Headmaster for transport to the great hall.

"Because Voldemort entertained my request at finding out your side and modified Draco's task, adding me and Snape as his helpers," Harry said sharply, fighting not to curse the mad woman. "You want to know more? Take it up with your master."

"Our task is not yet done. The Headmaster must be properly displayed before we can leave and everyone must think we are kidnapping Potter in the process," Snape reminded everyone sharply.

Harry handed his wand over to Snape, not wanting it to get lost, and allowed Draco to grab him roughly, fighting just enough to dishevel his clothes. This was something they had planned out knowing that their long term rivalry would make it more believable without risking Harry being hurt by one of the other raid members.

"Where's Luna?" Harry asked with some worry, both half hoping she was staying and half hoping she would turn up. He struggled lightly as they moved down from the tower o the regular corridors.

"Here Harry," Luna said, stepping out of the alcove they had just passed. "If you don't mind I'd like Bellatrix to drag me. I can tell we are going to be great friends."

"I like you girly," Bellatrix cackled as she grabbed the younger blond and started dragging her along.

The group marched through the halls, taking out any of the extra Aurors that had been stationed at the school as they came across them. As far as anyone not in the group could tell the Death Eaters had snuck into the castle, captured the three during their raid, and were now attempting to escape. They paused in the great hall only long enough to magically dangle Dumbledore from the ceiling to hang among the floating candles. A cackling Bellatrix shattered all of the glass in the room before carving a Dark Mark in to the stone floor in front of the dais that the teacher's table rested on.

"Insane witch," Harry and Draco heard Snape mutter as he finished rigging Dumbledore so that anyone trying to get him down would get hit with a nasty hex.

The escapees quickly made their way out of the castle and into the forest, heading for the edge of the wards. Snape side-along apparated with Harry while Bellatrix took Luna and Draco was taken by his Uncle Rodolphus. They had been in and out in less than an hour.

A silently cast Patronus sped from the end of Severus' wand moments after they landed, carrying the medical restrictions for keeping Dumbledore alive to Poppy and Minerva. It also carried his excuse in case he needed to keep his cover among the light. He did not envy the nurse and cat animagus the task of keeping the old goat away from his lemon drops.

The group hurried out of the entrance hall and into the rose ballroom, which had been set up as a throne room for the Dark Lord. Snape protectively ushered the three younger magicals along in front of him. A wan and tired looking Lord and Lady Malfoy stood next to the richly appointed and well padded throne upon which the serpent hybrid Dark Lord sat waiting for them. Nagini lounged at his feet clearly enjoying the warming charm that had to be on the red velvet pillow she rested upon that nicely contrasted her green scales.

"Brat, take your things," Severus snarked, tossing Harry his bundle of shrunken treasures as they came to a stop near the Dark Lord.

The moment the cloak touched Harry's hands there was a surge of power that washed through first Harry's mind and body before surging across the room. In that moment when his mind was touched and subsumed by the strange wave of power his thoughts were focused on his desperate hope of healing the Dark Lord and finding home. As a result when it flowed through the room it briefly focused around Voldemort, pulling all but the smallest soul shards back to fuse with the oldest soul piece. Only a lingering image of the Grim Reaper handing Harry a wrapped gift and a stack of mental paperwork labeled _The Guide to Being the Master of Death or How I Became a Personification/Aspect of Death_ hovering in the young Gryffindor's mind gave any concrete clue as to what had happened.

Voldemort gave a quiet grunt of shock as the wave of magic hit him that quickly turned into a quiet gasp as he was consumed by the healing magic as it burned through his veins and mind. For a split second of eternity he felt a rush of power working on him while his mind viewed everything with perfect clarity including what he would have become without this gift. By the time the magical light blinding everyone had faded away the Dark Lord was sane. He also looked like a twenty year old version of his Diary self with ruby eyes and was _pissed_ at how much of a rabid dog he had become since just before attacking the Potters.

Harry decided to take advantage of whatever had just happened to make his position clear. He just hoped he wouldn't wind up hexed, tortured or dead in the process.

"In my first year you offered me a way out of this war, a way to survive by joining you. I remember telling you never. Today I eat those words," Harry said softly, moving to stand in front of his long time enemy. His voice displayed a mix of pain and regret that showed his absolute sincerity as he sank to his knees in front of the Dark Lord and bowed his head. "I ask you to honor that offer today. I am yours to command my Lord."

The dead silence that engulfed the room would have allowed a pin drop to be heard. Between the earlier flash of healing magic and the Potter brat's kneeling to their lord most didn't know what to think much less how to react. Not that Voldemort's transformation wasn't stunning in its own right but never had the assembled Death Eaters thought they would hear such words coming from _Potter_ of all people.

"~He offers himself freely. He makes no demands, no requests, nothing to even promise him a place beyond that of a chew toy or death... Tom I like this one,~" Nagini chuckled, hissing gleefully.

"~My offer is sincere,~" Harry hissed softly before switching back to English. He was so focused on getting his point across that he didn't notice the shocked murmur that briefly ran through their audience. "I am tired, tired of being betrayed, tired of being the pose-able doll savior that is loved one moment and hated the next for nothing or for doing as asked. They have asked me to lead when I have only ever been taught to be a slave. At least being your slave is my choice. You have never lied to me that I can tell and you have offered me a choice, things the _Light_ has never done. Only you and Snape have been consistent and honest when dealing with me. Do with me what you will. I am done trying to live up to their expectations, done trying to be their precious savior."

"~And how do you know the noble tongue of serpents?~" Voldemort hissed suspiciously. His words were in parseltongue to make certain that he hadn't mis-heard the brat's response to his dear familiar.

"I don't know. I first spoke to a snake shortly before my Hogwarts letter arrived," Harry answered, his brow furrow in mild confusion. He hadn't really thought about it.

Of course his earlier words about choosing to be Voldemort's slave were a bit of an exaggeration but he _had_ get near the man if he was going to first find out what the hell that earlier magic was and second if it was possible to heal him. Maybe his ability to speak to snakes was another way in? A way physically closer to the man so that he could check him for curses on top of the probable Horcrux damage?

"I'm not certain I _could_ take you as a servant or slave, not after the service you just did for me. Though I am curious to know more about the magic you just used to heal me," Voldemort explained with a heavy sigh. Startled green eyes met ruby in utter confusion as their owner tried to work out what his counterpart meant. "If you are absolutely set on becoming one of mine I would be a fool to say no after the boon you just granted me. However, I was under the impression that you wanted more information before choosing. So tell me Mister Potter why are you here and what do you actually want?"

"I want to see if you can be healed and to help you get healed. What I said earlier was true but I'm not sure how you would treat me if you are... hurt the way I think you are. Of course knowing my luck that light earlier did something that will make it harder for you to heal... or tied me to you somehow, or something else to make my life more difficult," Harry said with a scowl.

"Yes, the _Living in Interesting Times_ curse can be rather difficult to manage but the ancient Chinese Emperors got ever so bored. Of course the prophecy latched on to it and magnified the effects into a rather pretty if gruesome cascade effect," Luna explained dreamily, stepping forwards to stand at Harry's side.

Severus snorted in wry amusement before opening his mouth to release the prepared snark. "No wonder you are such a trouble magnet!"

"Yes," Luna agreed before rummaging about in her pocket for something. She quickly produced the shrunken Diary and Sword of Gryffindor only to hand them off to their respective owners as she continued to speak. "I had a bit of trouble getting these beck for the two of you but the nargles helped me so it was alright. Harry, you and his Darkness shouldn't worry about the locket you fetched. All you need to do is call Kreature for the right one, not that it has the special nasty magic anymore but I think his Darkness would like his mother's necklace back."

"No negotiation skills at all," Severus muttered as he shook his head in despair.

Everyone else boggled at the casually delivered revelations while Harry fought not to pass out where he knelt from sudden exhaustion. His instinctive reach for his magic to bolster the strength of his body faltered as he found very little of his own magic responding to his touch. Yet there was still something there, something that he knew wasn't his.

Harry could feel a dark misty yet soothing power that could swallow the sun just past the edge of his own soothing cream colored magic. He could even see some of his own magic was also holding back a tight ball of black and red that had been with him nearly all of his life that he knew was a part of his famous scar. It was only now when he was reaching for nearly gone magic in exhaustion that he got to view it and in doing so realized that the weird black mist power was easing into both of the other magics. From what he could tell it was blending them together, healing them into one cohesive whole.

"Maybe Professor Snape could look at Harry before he passes out. Acting as a conduit for that much raw power and adding most of ones own core to the process is a bit draining you see," Luna suggested sweetly.

Everyone was too distracted to notice the touch of steel in Luna's voice but one look at Harry had the potions master cursing as he darted to the youth's side and helped him lay flat on the floor. Harry felt like he was floating and didn't fight against the gentle but firm hands that laid him out flat.

"Don't worry Harry the prophecy is mostly done, you don't have to worry any more," Luna's dreamy words were the last thing Harry knew before finally succumbing to the encroaching darkness.


	6. Proof of Sanity

Severus and Narcissa had been appalled at the long term damage they had discovered when they examined Harry after his collapse. Putting the confusing brat back together had been sufficiently distracting that the surly man hadn't payed attention to what his own body and magic had been telling him.

Severus had been able to feel when the foreign magic started creeping into his core even if he hadn't payed proper attention to it when it started. When he finally paid attention he just _knew_ that whatever it was had to be Potter's fault. He could tell that it had crept first along the bonds he had been forced to share with Lily's child until it had a firm foothold inside him. Then the blasted stuff had started seeping out of his link with the Dark Lord. Whatever this was it had Potter and his damnable luck written all over it.

Luna had stood guard during all of this against an unexpected attack from the other Death Eaters. She had also just as obviously not expected an attack from either Voldemort or Nagini, much to the man's amusement.

"So Potter is the one," Voldemort mused aloud as he watched the two work on the young man he now owed a life debt to.

"Yes well I don't think that the magics involved were the only reason for the Professor's interest," Luna pointed out lightly, causing the man's hands to briefly freeze mid-motion before returning to their task.

"This is clearly going to be complicated and probably uncomfortable all around to sort out," Voldemort sighed in resignation as he fought not to rub at his new face in shear frustration, much to Nagini's amusement.

"Why aren't we killing Potter?" a random middle tier Death Eater asked a bit too loudly. Luna's eyes immediately found the idiot and her angry gaze pierced as if to the man's soul, sending a heart stopping shudder down his spine.

"Because I have been in communication with him and he proved his sincerity well beyond my expectations. Not to mention that upon his arrival he somehow stumbled upon and used a major healing on me which may very well qualify as worthy of a life debt," Voldemort drawled bluntly, glaring at his minions. "All of which doesn't even begin to take into account what he actually did to prove his sincerity nor his promise as he knelt to me in front of all of you. It also wouldn't surprise me in the least if he sunk most of his core into that strange healing. Then there is the amount of work Severus and Narcissa are having to do which means he did all of this _injured_. If anything happens to him I am now responsible so expect to face my displeasure if any of you harm him in any way. The reason I am not attempting to help them in healing him is that they are more skilled in the healing arts than I and I would likely be in the way. This also leaves me free to act as his shield while they work."

There was a shudder of fear among the Death Eaters matched with fervently murmured promises not to hurt Harry.

"~He would make a good mate,~" Nagini hissed thoughtfully as she watched Harry being tended to. "~But then so would the dark one leaning over him. Yes, both are much better choices than the crazy one that I keep chasing from near your nesting area.~"

Voldemort choked on air, sending an incredulous look towards his familiar before deciding that he would deal with it later. Luna smirked, easily guessing at the content behind Nagini's last unintelligible comment by the man's sudden inability to look at Harry without a faint blush staining his cheeks. Luckily for the Dark Lord the lighting was more towards the spooky end for that particular meeting, hiding his reaction from everyone else.

"Harry will be 17 on his birthday," Luna reminded all of them wickedly.

"Lovegood!" Snape hissed warningly. They had just finished tending to what injuries they could and Harry was now in the dour man's arms as he pushed to his feet, doing his best to ignore the creeping foreign magic.

"Severus, tell me about Potter's injuries and how he might have recieved them. You informed that he was treated as a prince by the light correct? If so how has he come to be so greatly injured?" Voldemort instructed, watching his minions for any attempts to attack the unconscious wizard.

"I... was apparently wrong. In hindsight Dumbledore did everything but bespell me into believing that the brat _was_ James Potter returned to flesh. I cannot ignore these wounds nor what he told us and the parting shot to the Headmaster since approaching me for an audience with you. He... he never had his heir training nor did he receive the supplementary muggle raised books. The old bastard placed him with _Petunia_ , spiteful magic hating bitch that she is. The rags he wears and his school uniform are the only clothes he has been allowed and it wouldn't surprise me if he has never held his vault key. I also doubt he has ever been informed of anything he is legally entitled to know," Severus said with a hard swallow as he fought back tears. He had finally let the pieces in his mind come together without Albus' influence to see what had been staring him in the eye, no matter how much he had fought not to see or been blinded by the old man. Narcissa gave a small cry of dismay as Voldemort growled in displeasure at the news and Nagini hissed in obvious upset.

"What I do know is that he had planned to try and heal you after getting here. Thinking back he has always been too small and doesn't really begin to eat at meals until a week or more after term starts. The first things he always eats are juice or some other nutritious liquid, rarely eating a full serving of food regardless of the time of day or year," Severus admitted. He was obviously dismayed at hearing what was coming out of his mouth. Something inside him broke, mixing with the strange new magic that had seeped into his core, making him want to snatch up the brat and hide him away. He also wanted to cuddle the young man complete with random cuddle attacks for the rest his life.

"Well in that he has apparently succeeded," Voldemort chuckled dryly. "I wasn't aware of how ill I had become until Harry's boon kicked in, healing me. We will have to review and reorganize everything now that my mind is no longer fractured. I will also have to find a way to apologize to those of you who I have treated overly harshly. Some of the punishments were appropriate but many either did not fit the offense, were overkill, or undeserved. If you all can come up with a joint reparation rather than forcing individual ones I will comply _within reason_. Try to think of something that would make my idiocy worthwhile for all of you. Be warned that Severus, Harry, and Narcissa have veto power over whatever punishment you come up with."

"So if they decided that you should prance down Diagon Alley in a pink tutu over one of Dumbledore's robes singing I am pretty and dancing Odette in Swan Lake you would do it?" Luna asked, just to give the Death Eaters ideas.

"Yes," Voldemort said sourly, grimacing at the mental image.

The meeting ended on a thoughtful note as Harry was moved to a guestroom to recover and everyone else made their reports. Not a single person was Crucioed for all that Voldemort yelled at several people over stupid stunts or other ill thought actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am taking suggestions on what to do with Voldy. I plan to have him do more than one thing so suggest anything you like. *evil grin*


	7. Council of War

The attending Death Eaters left in a group but Bellatrix grabbed all of the Inner Circle members bar Severus and dragged them off to one of the more private gathering rooms in Malfoy Manor that she could remember. Her sister and brother-in-law as well as nephew were swept up by default as the Dark Lord had headed in the direction of the guest rooms with a clearly happy familiar following close behind. She could only assume that her lord would be hovering over the Potter brat, at least he would for the moment. There was still hope that the debt to the brat would be easy to discharge but from the amount of power that had been spent on healing their Lord she doubted it.

A quick order to a house elf had them served with refreshments before sealing the room for privacy of the upcoming discussion. Silence reigned while everyone got their drinks and nibbles before looking at her expectantly. Taking a deep breath Bellatrix mentally sunk into both her magic and mind as she sought out the her that was fit for normal society rather than the crazed berserker meant only for battle.

It took her some time to find the slumbering form of her more sedate self and it was painful for her to rise to the surface once more. In fact had it been three months earlier or without the special healing potions brewed by Snape for the Azkaban escapees she would still be locked in her sadistic berserker battle mindset. The Blacks called it the Black Madness but when tamed or at least trained sufficiently it became the old Norse Berserker blood, a potent battle magic from the days of old. When she opened her eyes again her hair was less wild with ready magic, her eyes and self much calmer, and she was no longer able to throw Unforgivables around like candy.

"Welcome back sister," Narcissa said tearfully. She didn't have enough of the Berserker magics to create a battle persona that could be in control for as long as needed like her sister did but she had enough to make any sane person fear her wrath.

"You can thank Severus for his effective healing potions and Potter for protecting my nephew, giving me enough stable anchors to come back. Now that our Lord is healed we need to discuss a few things. For example do we try to ignore his offer of punishment for actions taken while ill? If not do we allow his authority to be damaged by allowing his punishment to be public? If it isn't public who do we limit viewing it to? If we follow through what exactly do we do as punishment? Will it be something like what the little blond suggested? Or something more long term and formal such as a bonding?" Bellatrix laid out calmly as she occasionally sipped at her tea.

"Can we even be certain that whatever magic was employed will hold? Will our Lord stay healed?" Lucius asked hoarsely , holding his family close.

"I would not have been able to return if it had been so fragile as that. The Black Madness would have kept me locked in my insane battle mind because of the resonance through our marks," Bellatrix pointed out. "No, Potter healed our Lord and we must honor that."

"So asking for Potter is out," Rookwood said in disgruntlement only to get smacked by one of the Lestrange brothers.

"The pup is strong," Fenrir muttered thoughtfully. He wasn't actually marked but he was still considered an Inner Circle member for his alliance and long time friendship with the Dark Lord.

The man's reputation was true but had been twisted by the Ministry to turn him into a sadistic monster that feasted on the flesh of the regular witch or wizard with a heavy preference for children in the eyes of the people. In reality he turned children that would normally be dead in a year from one thing or another, replacing the lethal illness with lycanthropy and adopting them into his pack. The adults he savaged were usually attacking his pack and aiming to kill them all down to the very smallest pup, often on Ministry orders. Lupin had been revenge for the man's father putting an extermination order out on his entire pack. A father who personally murdered Fenrir's uninfected son on the grounds of having been infected by his father.

"The brat _has_ stopped the our Lord multiple times... perhaps some sort of bonding between them to anchor him?" Mulciber suggested.

"That may not be enough and do you really want to piss Potter off at us after what he did? We can put forth the bonding idea but make it contingent on Potter's agreement," Travers pointed out.

"I don't think this should be decided without Uncle Sev," Draco put forth hesitantly. "Also... involving Potter without his permission and deciding things for him is what the light did. He told us, me and Uncle Sev, that he's not ever been given a choice. Which is part of what all of this was about. He wanted a chance to actually choose where he stood instead of being forced to fight and die as a puppet. The muggles that the old man kept him with hurt him a lot and he was denied his heir training. He was always in rags because that's all he was ever allowed 'cept for his school uniform."

"While we didn't know any of that making it only possible if Potter agreed on top of his veto authority implies getting him involved with his permission," Rudolphus explained gently to his nephew.

"Can we all agree that his punishment will only be viewed by those involved and the Inner Circle? Because I'm not hearing any drastic ideas like parading him down Diagon in a dog collar dressed in pink," McNair drawled in obvious amusement.

"Make him train Potter?" someone tossed out.

"Our lord wasn't given heir training either, he mostly taught himself. Its why he doesn't understand somethings," one of the oldest Inner Circle members explained softly. He had gone to school with the man and still respected him greatly.

"Remedial Heir and Lordship training for both Potter and our Lord?" Narcissa suggested wickedly. "Perhaps require him to wear something bright yellow or pink or neon orange until he is done? He would, of course, wear his normal attire during any meetings or other official business. We should also ensure that everything is in order with his Lordships and possibly arrange for his acceptance to the Wizengamot. It will require a great many parties and balls as well as dancing training."

"You want to force them both to run through everything they need to be proper purebloods in a drastically compressed time period? _Mother_ they will both try to kill us!" Draco exclaimed, completely appalled at the thought and dreading the inevitable retaliation.

"Nonsense, both of them need to know these things. Once they finish their training we can start looking for suitable partners for both them and Severus. The shift towards more politics and less bloodshed will also keep the Ministry off of us and make things more acceptable with the rest of the Wizarding World," Narcissa pointed out happily.

"We will keep it as a possibility, sister. They do both need remedial training but that won't automatically shift the fight onto the political field," Bellatrix sighed, setting down her now empty china cup. "From what I remember our Lord already tried using only politics and was stopped by Dumbledore using his hero status to blind everyone."

"They _still_ follow him like sheep," Mulciber muttered angrily.

They continued to discuss the problem long into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still accepting ideas. Fair warning the political route is unlikely but I suppose I can try to skim it for all of you if you insist.


End file.
